epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hardy Gloop
The Hardy Gloop (known as Crystal Gloop in several demos) is a foe and a summon in . It is a member of the Gloops enemy group, and is typically found in the Ice Caves and other cavernous areas. Appearance The Hardy Gloop resembles a gray stone split in half horizontally with a black blob in the middle. The black blob has two arms and a pair of white dot eyes. There are various crystals on its head. Overview Statistics Attacks and Abilities Heavy on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Arm Flail |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 40/4 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = Dark |Element%2 = 25% |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Gets 20% chance of 2x Heavy on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Head Bash |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 31 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = Ice |Element%3 = 25% |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Invisibility |Target4 = Single |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 4x |StatusIcon4 = |Notes4 = Can't be dodged with Evade and bypasses Bless. Before the v2 update, status strength was only 2x. |Attack5 = Iceshard |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 40 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Ice |Element%5 = 100% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 10% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Iceshard Volley |Target6 = Random |Power6 = 72/4 |Type6 = Physical |Element6 = Ice |Element%6 = 100% |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Can target dead players, leading to a chance to waste hits. |Attack7 = Defend |Target7 = Self |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusStrength7 = 50% 5x |StatusIcon7 = |Notes7 = Buff strength increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Action * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Defend (2/3), Iceshard Volley (1/3); * If Berserked or Syphoned → Arm Flail (1/2), Head Bash (1/2); * If selected target is Invisible → Iceshard; * Otherwise → Hit (1/5), Iceshard Volley (1/5); ** If it used Defend last turn → Head Bash (2/5); *** If playing on Hard/Epic and the selected target isn't Invisible → Invisibility (1/10), Iceshard (1/10); *** Otherwise → Iceshard (1/5); ** Otherwise → Head Bash (1/5), Defend (1/5); *** If playing on Hard/Epic and the selected target isn't Invisible → Invisibility (1/10), Iceshard (1/10); *** Otherwise → Iceshard (1/5); *Hit becomes Arm Flail when <49% HP. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25%; ** If Syphoned → Head Bash; ** If playing on Hard/Epic and the selected target isn't Invisible → Invisibility (1/2), Iceshard (1/2); ** Otherwise → Iceshard. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. When used, Enchantment is cast on a single foe, doubling any physical damage and nullifying any magical damage they receive. |Note = Before the v2 update, status strength was only 1x. Ignores Bless and Evade. }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes